


Magic in the Air

by KuroFay



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFay/pseuds/KuroFay
Summary: "Is this your card?"(Based onthis post.)





	Magic in the Air

When Tomoyo patted his shoulder, the light touch was enough to let him know that she would not accept further resistance. She was always charming and polite, even when she insisted on having her way. Kurogane had to face the inevitable.

He had felt out of place from the start. Whenever she hosted one of the posh parties she was so fond of, he was expected to attend, but he would do so only most unwillingly, leaning against a pillar, with crossed arms and a scowl that sent anyone scurrying away. Although his black suit was a perfect fit, all buttoned up, he felt overdressed.

Liquor was nowhere to be found, either. All they were serving was champagne, a drink too weak to lighten his mood, a drink the same color as that obnoxious party magician's tuxedo.

As Kurogane had been watching him all evening, he had long since figured out his tricks. The charlatan's whole getup was so fake and over the top that Kurogane could not believe that other people agreed to play along with the blond fool's games.

Fay D Flourite. The name was just as fake as the guy's smile, which widened whenever Kurogane's frown deepened. Fay had swayed over to him after he had caught Kurogane watching him, every time, always eager to chat him up, never discouraged in the slightest by the other man's glares and growls.

Finally, after an evening of avoiding his advances, Kurogane found himself face to face with Fay, close enough to see the sequined bow tie and matching miniature top hat that sparkled with every slight movement. Close enough to see those blue eyes, which darkened ever so slightly as they focused on a narrowed pair of red eyes. Clear eyes, which held more secrets than the cheap magic tricks.

…Was that _glitter_ on his _eyebrows_?

Fay spoke up once more, with the lightest hint of an accent.

"Is this your card?"

Fay had fanned out the deck, presenting Kurogane with the backs of the cards. Black and gold, with the picture of a white, rabbit-like… thing that looked like a _manjuu_ with a face.

With a flick of his wrist and a snap of his fingers, Fay drew a card, then turned it over.

Q.

♥.

The Queen of Heart-… Wait. That's the picture of a King…

The margin of the card had been scribbled on. Digits, along with that fake name in fancy swirls. A wink, a chuckle. Long fingers tucked the card under the lapel of his jacket, brushed over his tie, then slid over the taller man's shoulders, for only a moment, lest the magician incur his wrath.

Without as much as a glance at Tomoyo, who had long since busied herself with her more sociable guests, Kurogane stormed off, ripping the card into shreds so tiny that no trace of the name or the number remained.

It was not until he had stomped home that his breathing evened out and his jaw muscles relaxed. Leaning back against the door, his hand slipped into his pocket.

Phone, wallet… card.

Q. ♥. The _King_ of Hearts.

Number, name, swirls.

Kurogane heaved a sigh as he covered his face with his free hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, then clenched his fist.

"You little…"

After he had torn off his tie, he noticed the shining substance clinging to his fingertips.

…Was that glitter on _his_ eyebrows?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out [my blog](https://eternal-bond.tumblr.com/).


End file.
